Three is Not A Crowd!
by Wincestielslash
Summary: WINCESTIEL slash fic. Sam/Dean/Cas with plot! Dom!Dean Sub!Cas Voyeur!Sam and Sam/OC Will contain the whole works, wing!kink, blood play, dirty talk. Rated M for adult content. Please read and review, enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Sam shuffled through the books and various pieces of paper on the desk, trying to find something useful on demonic possession. The Winchester's had thought they knew everything there was to know about demons, but their most recent hunt had told them otherwise. The demon they had exorcised the previous day had told them nothing of real value and nothing about how Crowley's search for the angel tablet was going. They had decided to exorcise her but the regular incantation hadn't worked. It took two phone calls to Bobby, an hour surfing the net and two hours of reading demon lore before they finally got an exorcism that worked.

Castiel, who was helping the Winchester's hunt for a while, had offered to smite the demon, but Dean had refused, adamant on finding the right exorcism and keeping the host alive. The other demons that they had encountered that week were the same. No talk, no exorcism.

Sam scratched his head. He didn't understand why the regular incantation which they had used all their lives had suddenly stopped working. He glanced at the clock.

Quarter past midnight.

Sam knew that if Dean and Cas weren't back by this time then they wouldn't be coming back. It had become a regular thing - they would hurry off in the afternoons, mumbling about the 'cherry pie at the diner' or 'business in Heaven.' Sam figured they had been going to a bar somewhere… Dean was probably trying to get Cas laid again.

He was glad the pair were talking again after purgatory and that Castiel seemed to have regained Dean's trust. They would leave most nights now and Sam would be left to the research. He didn't ask where they were going - he probably didn't want to know.

The younger Winchester sat hunched in the dimly lit motel room, studying, for another two hours before he decided to get some shut-eye. Dean and Cas still hadn't returned, so Sam undressed, quickly brushed his teeth and sank into one of the hard queen beds. There were only two of them, but as far as Sam was aware, Castiel had been crashing on the couch, even though he had no need for sleep.

Sam rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling. He was glad Dean was spending so much time with Cas, but Sam missed his brother. They used to be close, closer than close, before Dean had gone to Hell. The last time Sam and Dean had slept together had been two nights before they tried to ice Lilith and Dean was ripped to shreds by hell hounds.

Sam didn't know if he missed it or not. Dean hadn't said a single word about it in the last four years, so Sam thought it best not to bring it up. He assumed Dean had too much to think about to even consider having sex again, but when Dean had started going out to bars and reliving his old life, having one night stands with nameless skanks, Sam became confused. He realised it was him, that Dean didn't want him anymore. It had hurt, sure, but Sam let it lie. He himself had too much to think about before complicating things and letting his romantic relationship with his brother rekindle again. He smirked as he recalled the occasions after they had had a hard hunt and Dean had descended on him in the Impala. They had done things to each other that Sam was sure were barely legal.

He drifted to sleep, comfortable with the thought of his brother pressed against him still fresh in his mind.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm loving this story! I'm gonna try and update the chapters as quickly as possible, and thank you guys for your reviews, I love you! Also, I'm introducing a new character in this chapter so let me know if you want her to stay or not. Love yous x**

* * *

Sam dreamed of his brother. Dreamed of their bodies entangled together in a passionate embrace. 'Dean…'

'What?'

Sam opened his eyes. It was morning, and Dean sat on his bed, pulling on a shirt, looking at Sam questioningly.

'Sammy?'

Sam sat up and rubbed his eyes. 'What, Dean?'

Dean looked confused. 'Nothing, Sam, just thought you said my name is all,' he said and walked into the bathroom.

Shit, Sam thought. Had he really called out Dean's name while he was asleep?

He got out of bed and looked around the room. 'Hey, Dean, where's Cas?' he called, noticing the angel wasn't around. Dean walked out of the bathroom with his toothbrush in his mouth. He took it out and scowled.

'I dunno, man. Angel business.' He retreated to the bathroom.

Sam pulled on a shirt and changed his trousers. Dean came out of the bathroom, still scowling. Someone had definitely got out of the wrong bed this morning.

'You guys have an argument or something?' Sam asked tentatively.

'Let's just go get some breakfast, okay?' Dean replied, slapping a false smile on his face.

They left the motel room and went to the diner across the road. Sam didn't bring it up again as it was obviously a touchy subject. As they walked through the door, Sam grabbed a newspaper and they found a table.

'I think I'll have a cheeseburger,' Dean grinned, watching his little brother flick through the pages. 'Anything?'

'Don't think so. It's weird, man, how come-'

'What can I get for you boys?'

The waitress had come over to their table. She smiled at them, her eyes fixed on Dean, who checked her out with his mouth slightly open, looking her up and down. He gave her his sexiest half smile and his emerald eyes twinkled.

'Two coffees please, sweetheart,' he said, 'and a cheeseburger for me. Sammy?'

Sam glanced up and looked at the waitress properly for the first time. She was stunning. She was short but slim, and had long, dark brown hair pulled back into a lazy ponytail. Her eyes were a piercing shade of blue, and she had applied a little makeup, but not too much. She turned her eyes to Sam.

'Uh - just the coffee for me, thanks.'

'Alrighty then,' she replied in a rich Texan accent and began to walk away.

'Hey, sweetheart?' Dean called after her. 'You got any pie?'

'Fraid not, darlin,' she replied and went back to the kitchen. Dean looked crestfallen, then grabbed the newspaper from Sam, who didn't even notice as he was staring after the waitress.

'Hey,' Dean barked, snapping his fingers in front of Sam's face. 'Ain't no time to be chasin' tail, Sammy, we got work to do.' He pointed at the newspaper, showing an article with the headline 'ODESSA DISAPPEARANCES CONTINUE.'

Sam snatched the paper back and scanned the article. 'Three more people have gone missing in the last few days. That brings us up to five, Dean, all different ages, sexes, occupations. What are the demons playing at?'

Before Dean could reply, Castiel appeared next to Sam. Dean looked away.

'Hello, Sam,' Castiel said, pointedly ignoring the older brother. 'Have you found anything of value?'

'Three more disappearances. What do you think they're up to?'

'I'm not sure,' the angel replied, looking directly at Sam. Dean pouted and folded his arms.

Sam had no idea what was going on between them, but decided to try and diffuse the situation.

'Cas, um, why don't you stay with us for a bit longer?' he asked, awkwardly. Dean shot him a look as if to say 'I'm going to kill you later.'

Castiel coughed, obviously uncomfortable. 'Yes. But I do not require sustenance. May I?' He gestured towards the newspaper and Sam handed it to him.

The trio sat in silence for a few minutes, with Dean sulking in the corner of their section, before the waitress returned.

'Coffee… Coffee… Cheeseburger,' she said, setting each item down on the table. She smiled at Sam again and turned to the angel. 'Anything I can get you, hun?' she asked him.

'No,' Castiel replied without looking up from the paper. 'I am not hungry, but thank you anyway, Katie.'

The waitress looked confused for a moment and looked down at the name tag sporting her identity, which Castiel hadn't even looked at. However, she threw the three of them a fake smile and said 'holler if you change your mind!' She left again and Sam watched her leave.

Dean wolfed down his cheeseburger like it was nothing. Sam slowly sipped his coffee but after Dean was finished, he gulped it down.

'Let's go,' he said, standing up.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I've decided to write Katie into the story and see where it goes! Please keep reviewing guys! Sorry this chapter is a little short x**

* * *

They left the diner and returned to the motel room. Castiel and Dean didn't speak a word to each other and threw each other dirty looks the entire way. When they reached their door, Sam started to unlock it. He fumbled with the key as it wouldn't go in. 'For God's sake,' he muttered.

Castiel frowned.

'Cryin' out loud, I'll do it,' Dean demanded, shoving Sam a little too hard so he nearly went through the glass sheet at the end of their row. He turned, and started to apologise.

'Sammy-'

'I don't care, Dean!' Sam interjected, beyond pissed off now. 'If you and Cas have had some kind of stupid row, then fine, I couldn't care less, but why don't you take it out of Cas instead of me!' He held his shoulder, barged past Dean, unlocked the door and slammed it on the two of them.

* * *

Sam was trying to do a little more research a few hours later when there was a cautious knock on the door and Dean entered.

'Sammy, I'm sorry,' he said, holding the door open as if Sam was going to throw him out. 'I shouldn't have took it out on you man, it's Cas' fault, he's being a total dick, dude's totally menstrual-'

Sam stood up. He didn't want to hear it. He walked past Dean and closed the door. 'So where is he?'

Dean, now comfortable that Sam wasn't mad anymore, strode into the room and took off his jacket. 'He's gone to interrogate some demon chick or something, I dunno, he was a little vague.'

Sam huffed and returned to the chair. 'What's going on with you two?'

'Look, Sam-'

'I'm here if you need to talk, you know?'

'Yeah,' Dean laughed, 'let's have a little cuddle, shall we baby boy?'

Sam pulled a bitchface. 'No need to be a dick, Dean.'

'Come on, let's go get some food.'

* * *

They sat in the diner with Sam on his laptop when Katie returned.

'Back again so soon, boys?' she drawled, her eyes twinkling at Sam. 'Where's your friend?' she asked him, smiling with perfect white teeth. Dean smirked and looked down.

'He's uh - he had to go to work,' Sam stuttered. She nodded and pulled her notepad out of the back pocket of her shorts.

'What can I get ya?'

'I'll have a steak and a coffee, please, gorgeous,' Dean smiled and winked at Sam.

Sam threw him a dirty look.

Katie noted Dean's order down and turned to Sam again, who was silent, still glaring at Dean, who was trying not to laugh.

'Come on, Sammy, don't keep the lady waiting.'

Sam cleared his throat. 'Just - uh - a coffee and a salad.'

'Alright,' she smiled and walked away again. The Winchester's watched her leave, her perfect ass sticking out of her tight shorts. Sam turned back and punched Dean on the shoulder.

'Ow, man, what gives?' Dean exclaimed.

Sam only stared at him.

Katie returned a few minutes later and set their food and coffees on the table. She then pulled out her notebook again and wrote. 'Look, I don't really do this, but…' She ripped off a page and handed it to Sam before leaving again. Sam looked at the piece of paper. It had a cell phone number on it.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Ooh it's getting exciting! Please keep reviewing guys, it really helps for the next chapters! xxx**

* * *

When they got back to the motel, it was evening. Castiel was there, perched on the end of Dean's bed, watching Desperate Housewives intently.

'Hello,' he said, not taking his eyes from the television.

Dean moved quickly across the room and turned it off. Castiel looked down at his lap like a child being scolded.

'Dammit, Cas, What have I told you? No more Desperate Housewives, that shit gives you bad ideas.'

The angel looked up at Dean with puppy eyes. 'I'm sorry Dean.'

The hunter's face softened. 'Don't worry about it, Cas, just listen to me next time.'

Sam stood by the door, watching. He didn't see why Cas watching a stupid TV show about suburbia was such a big deal. He walked to the desk, sat down and opened his laptop. 'You find anything today, Cas?'

Castiel dragged his eyes away from Dean and looked straight at Sam. Sam shuddered a little. Damn, that angel was hot, he thought. Wait, what? He shook his head a little and squeezed his eyes. God, Sam, you really are fucked up, he thought to himself.

'Nothing that can help us,' Castiel replied, leaning back on Dean's bed and sighing.

'Well, should we bother sticking around then?' Dean asked. 'We could go back to Kansas, to the bat cave?' He suddenly appeared excited.

'No,' Sam objected, quicker than he meant to. 'No, lets, uh, see if we can find anything else here in Texas.'

Dean grinned. 'Sam's found himself a chick, Cas,' he taunted and winked at Sam.

'Shut up, Dean.'

'Katie Henderson, the waitress from the diner,' Castiel said.

The Winchesters didn't even bother asking how Cas knew that. Sam huffed and leant back in his chair.

'You gonna call her?' Dean inquired.

'I don't know, man, should I?' Sam ran a hand through his shaggy hair.

Dean frowned. 'Don't see why not. Besides, we should stick around, probably haven't finished here anyway.'

Sam was confused. Dean was always, always jealous when Sam even looked at another person in the wrong way. Before Dean went to Hell, Sam would purposefully flirt with other people in front of his brother in order to receive angry, rough sex from him later that night.

But now? Now, he was acting like a real big brother, teasing a little but not really bothered. For the first time in a long time. Sam tried to make him jealous.

'Yeah,' he put on a fake grin, 'see if I can get lucky, you know.' He winked at Dean.

Dean raised his eyebrows. 'Good for you, Sammy,' he laughed, clapping his little brother on the shoulder before walking to the bathroom.

Sam felt hurt. Did Dean really not care anymore? He looked over to Castiel, who was watching Sam quietly. Sam had always wondered whether Castiel knew about the brothers' past incestuous relationship - hey, the angels always seemed to know everything - but Cas had never mentioned it. Not to Sam at least.

* * *

Sam had planned to meet Katie at a bar across town. Dean had thrown the Impala keys to Sam with the words 'go get her tiger.'

Sam had forced a smile and left his brother and the angel going over the research. As he drove to the bar, he pondered on Dean. He had always been envious if Sam had a one night stand or a date, and it showed. Even after his trip downstairs, he would become closed and not speak to Sam at all the next day. Why was he being different now?

He didn't have time to think about it as he had arrived at the bar. He locked the Impala and checked his watch. He was a few minutes late. He hoped Katie wouldn't have noticed.

Sam walked into the bar and scanned the room. It wasn't that busy and his eyes found the waitress almost immediately. She was sat on a bar stool, using her cocktail umbrella to stir the olive round in her drink.

'Sam!' she exclaimed, a little too excitedly as she ran over to kiss him on the cheek. They sat down together, awkward at first, before they began to chat and drink. After an hour, four cocktails, five vodka shots and two tequilas, they were both hammered.

Sam was flirting very obviously and Katie back. She placed her hand on Sam's thigh and leaned in.

'Wanna get out of here?' she slurred.

'God, yes.' Sam breathed. Katie grabbed her purse and they left the bar together.


	5. Chapter 5

Katie attempted to unlock the door to her apartment but Sam was all over her - his hands were everywhere, stroking every place he knew girls loved. He ran his tongue up her neck and nibbled her earlobe as he pulled her closer.

'Wait,' she giggled, 'I can't open the damn door.'

Sam grabbed her key and turned it in the lock, opening the door easily. He pressed his lips to hers, continuing his passionate onslaught, hands on either side of her face, exploring her mouth with his tongue.

He moved her backwards into the apartment and slammed the door behind them. He broke the kiss and ripped off his plaid shirt, tossing it over his shoulder.

Katie moaned slightly as she took in his beautiful torso, the toned muscles, strong arms and abs, predominant hip bones. He was stunning, tanned, gorgeous - she bit her lip as she considered the fact she was about to have sex with this beautiful creature. She wasn't normally a one night stand kind of girl, but she would definitely make an exception for Sam Winchester.

He strode forward and pulled off her vest, revealing a red lacy bra.

'Bedroom,' he requested, lifting her up so that her legs were wrapped around his hips.

'Down the hall, first door,' she replied breathlessly, locking her lips with his again. Sam carried her quickly down the hall, deepening the kiss, one hand on her perky ass and one unclipping her bra. After two attempts, it came undone, but her arms were glued so tightly around his neck that he couldn't get it all the way off.

Sam continued to kiss her, hard. She kissed back with equal force and Sam bit her bottom lip so hard that it bled a little. Sam carried on and shuddered a little as her blood touched his tongue. It had been so long since he'd tasted it… But he didn't want her to freak out so he held back, not taking what he so desperately wanted.

They reached the bedroom and Sam threw her onto the bed. Her bra was flown across the room and Sam leaned down, pressing his lips to her right nipple, fondling with the button on her jeans. They kicked off their shoes and when Sam had gotten her zipper down he yanked off her jeans with one thrust, unveiling panties the same colour and pattern as her bra. Sam left them on and kissed up her leg from her shin whilst pinching her left nipple.

Katie moaned a little while Sam kissed the inside of her leg, moving closer and closer to her panties. He stopped about an inch from them and pulled them off. Her cunt was shaven beautifully and looked perfect. Sam smiled.

'You wanna have a little foreplay, or-'

'Just fucking fuck me already!' she shouted desperately. Sam grinned, happy that he had her in such a vulnerable position, but there was something he needed first.

'Oh, I will,' he teased, 'but first, I wanna watch you touch yourself for me.'

She looked disappointed for a moment, then realised Sam had stood up and was unbuckling his belt. He dropped his jeans and underwear, revealing his painfully hard cock. He took a few steps back from her and sat on a chair facing the bed.

'Come on, baby,' he growled, starting to stroke the tip of his erection. 'Touch yourself for me.'

Katie leaned back on one hand and opened her legs.

'That's right, slut,' Sam purred, 'spread those legs for me.'

God, he loved obedient whores that let him watch.

She opened her legs wider and started rubbing her clit in slow, circular motions. The two of them let out a soft moan as she began to work herself a little faster. After a minute or so, Sam couldn't watch anymore. He stood up and walked across to Katie and leant on top of her.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Ok so this chapter is a bit longer and I'm not really sure if I like a lot of it :/ Please review and I'll get cracking on the next chapter!**

* * *

Sam felt oddly relieved as he drove back to the motel the next morning. He was hungover, sure, but he had finally relieved some tension, got rid of that angst about Dean and his oh-so-unholy thoughts about the angel. Sam felt content and drove slowly, with neither his brother nor Castiel in his mind, but Katie.

She was incredible. The sex had been phenomenal, probably the best he'd ever had with a woman. He smiled, thinking about calling her, when he reached the motel.

He opened the door and looked around. He could hear the shower running and, for a moment, thought he heard a little moan.

'Dean?'

Sam could have sworn he heard hushed voices in the bathroom. He heard Dean cough. 'Yeah, Sammy, be right out.'

Sam's theory that Dean was fucking someone in the shower was proven wrong when his brother entered the room alone. He had a towel wrapped low around his waist, revealing his beautiful hips. His muscled chest was coated in small droplets of water and steam was rising from his body as he ran a hand through his wet, cropped hair.

Then the angst came back. All the feelings Sam had for his big brother came flooding back as if they were never gone. He bit his lower lip unconsciously as he imagined Dean pinning him down and having his way with him right there.

But he didn't.

Dean glanced at Sam's teeth over his bottom lip. He quickly went across the room and got dressed.

Sam tried to shake the thoughts out of his head. 'Um, so, where's Cas?'

Dean pulled on a shirt. 'He's uh, angel business. I dunno.'

Sam sat down at his computer. 'Anything new?'

'Nah.' When Dean was dressed, he walked across the room to the couch and turned on the television, flicking through the channels. He turned to Sam and grinned. 'How was the waitress?'

Sam laughed. 'Yeah, she was… good. Great lay,' he went on as his brother smirked. 'Nothin' on you, but-'

'Don't, Sam.'

Dean's smile had dropped suddenly and he stood up, looking away from his little brother.

'Dean, I didn't mean to-'

'Don't wanna hear it, Sammy,' Dean snapped, grabbing the keys to the Impala. 'I'm going out.'

'Dean, wait.'

Castiel had appeared. He stood in the centre of the room with a solemn look on his face. He sat on the end of Dean's bed, put his hands on his thighs and sighed.

'Cas?' Dean put the keys back on the table and walked over to the angel. 'What's wrong?'

Castiel looked up at Sam pitifully. Sam raised his eyebrows. 'What, Cas?'

The angel stood and grabbed Dean's arm. He dragged him over to Sam and grasped the younger brother's arm, too. Sam felt that awful sensation that he knew would give him stomach problems for at least four days and the three of them were plunged into darkness.

* * *

Sam blinked when he felt ground beneath his feet. It took his a few seconds to realise where they were.

'Where the Hell are we?' Dean grumbled, rubbing his stomach.

'Katie's apartment,' Sam replied, looking at Castiel. 'Cas, excuse the language, but what the fuck?'

Castiel looked at the floor. His shoulders dropped but his grip remained tight on the Winchesters' arms. 'There is something you need to see, Sam. You must both remain in physical contact with me in order to stay hidden.'

'So, what, we're invisible?'

'In a sense, yes. We can't be heard either.'

There was a look between Dean and Castiel that Sam couldn't quite put his finger on. It seemed like anger, confusion, glee and knowing all at the same time.

'Come on then,' Sam growled, 'what is it that I so desperately need to see?'

Castiel led the brothers to Katie's bedroom, where Sam had been sleeping just an hour earlier. Katie was stood over her desk with her back to them, naked, just how he had left her. She had Sam's juices from the night before dried all down the inner sides of her legs, lipstick all around her mouth and her hair in a complete mess.

'Cas-'

'Shh. Listen.'

Sam looked down at the desk and noticed a bowl resting on it. An old looking bowl. Filled to the brim with human blood.

Sam felt sick.

'Yes, sir,' Katie said, looking down at the bowl with her black eyes. 'I have Sam Winchester wrapped around my finger. This host has taken care of that.'

Dean had pulled out Ruby's knife when they suddenly appeared back in the motel room.

'Cas! Stop doing that without telling us!' Dean shouted.

Sam sat down on his bed and stared at his lap. Katie was possessed. Hopefully, it had been after they had slept together, but even if it was, with the weird exorcism crap going on in this town, he didn't see any way out for her.

Dean looked at Sam for a moment before staring down at the floor. 'Uh, Sammy,' he said awkwardly, 'did you, uh, while she was-'

'I don't know.'

'Okay.'

Dean sat on his bed next to Castiel, who was looking intently at Sam.

'I'm sorry, Sam,' the angel breathed, 'I know you loved her-'

'What?' Sam snapped, standing up and suddenly angry. 'I never fucking loved her, Cas, she was just a one night stand, okay?'

Castiel looked confused and turned to Dean, whose eyes were wide. 'Listen, Cas-'

'Sam, you - had sexual relations with the demon, did you not?'

Sam stared at him. 'Yes, Cas.'

'Then, you loved her. You would only do that with someone you love.' Castiel looked extremely worried and looked at Dean. 'That's right, isn't it?'

Dean coughed uncomfortably. 'Um, Sam, can you give us a minute?'

Sam had absolutely no clue what the fuck Castiel was talking about. Obviously, Dean did, so he walked out of the motel room and walked to the local playground. He needed to think.

What could they do about Katie? She wouldn't make it unless Bobby's exorcism worked. Sam wished he had demon blood to do it for him. No, no he didn't. That was wrong… He'd never go back to that. He'd always had a blood kink - Dean knew that very well - and Sam had always assumed that was how Ruby had gotten to him so easily.

He sat on a park bench and put his head in his hands. She wasn't going to make it. Sam's girlfriends had 'early death' in the job description.

* * *

Sam sat there on the bench for a good two hours before Dean appeared from behind him and sat on the bench beside his little brother. There was a good twenty minutes of silence before Sam spoke.

'Dean, why does this happen to me?'

Dean looked at his brother. His baby boy, his little soldier, his ex-lover, his son - his everything. The pain in Sam's face was unbearable to look at and Dean looked at the ground. He knew this wasn't just about the waitress.

'Sammy, what's this really about?'

Sam looked up at Dean. His face was full of worry - it was the first time Sam had really properly looked at him for a while, and Sam could see frown lines forming between his brows and crinkles at the corners of his eyes. The look he was giving Sam was beautiful - he looked at him as though nothing else mattered, it was the Winchesters against the world, a look telling Sam that Dean would tear the planet apart for him. It was just like Dean used to look at him, full of compassion, hope, care. The love was still there, but it didn't look as strong as it used to be.

Sam stared into Dean's beautiful, emerald eyes. 'You didn't get jealous, Dean.'

'What?'

'Katie. I slept with her… And you're not jealous. You're always jealous.'

Dean cracked his fingers. 'Sam-'

'Don't you want me anymore, Dean?'

Dean looked up at his brother. Sam's eyes were filled with tears as he scanned Dean's face, terrified of his answer, his lip quivering.

Dean pulled Sam into a tight hug and rested a hand in his shaggy hair as Sam cried into his shoulder. 'Of course I still want you, Sammy, I love you. I just can't.'

Sam sniffed. 'Sorry, Dean. I'm not gonna let this go.'

Dean let go of him and rested his elbows on his knees. 'I know, Sammy.'


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Okay guys, this first bit is from Dean's POV so ya'll know what's happening. It'll change back to Sam about halfway through. Enjoy**!

* * *

Dean closed the motel door and rested against it. A soft 'fuck' escaped his lips as he banged his head repeatedly on the wood.

Castiel was sat on the couch watching Desperate Housewives again. Dean's head was too screwed up to object and he crossed over the room to the couch and sat beside the angel, resting his head on Castiel's shoulder.

'So? How did it go?' Castiel asked without taking his eyes from the sex scene on the television.

Dean chewed his lip. 'You were right. He does still want me.'

Castiel shrugged Dean's head off his shoulder and turned to him. 'Of course I was right, Dean. Why would you expect any different?' he smiled.

Dean threw a cushion at him.

'How did he take it, then?'

'Take what?' Dean asked, puzzled.

Castiel frowned. 'You didn't tell him about us, did you?'

Dean threw his hands in the air, exasperated. 'Yeah, Cas,' he said sarcastically, 'while he was crying and confessing he still has feelings for me, I told him I was with you.'

Castiel's lips tightened. 'You're being sarcastic.'

'No shit, Sherlock.'

'Dean,' Castiel stood up and threw the cushion back at him, though not as playfully. 'I can't take this anymore. All the sneaking around, saying 'I'm going to Heaven when I haven't been there for over six months' -** (A/N: there is no Naomi and no trouble in Heaven, so sorry if I fuck up with all the tablet shit)** -'not to mention him nearly catching us in the shower this morning-'

'Hey,' Dean cooed, standing and putting a hand on his lover's neck. 'Soon, okay?' He kissed Castiel lightly on the cheekbone.

Castiel put his arms around Dean's waist and they stood in an embrace for what seemed like an eternity. Castiel broke the hold but his hands remained on Dean's hips.

He cocked his head. 'I don't see why we can't just try my idea…' he said playfully, looking into Dean's eyes and smirking.

Dean rolled them. 'I told you, it would be too weird.'

Castiel was about to turn away when Dean put his thumb and forefinger on the angel's chin and turned him to face him.

'Plus, I don't like the idea of sharing you, baby.'

Castiel smiled and looked up at Dean shyly before pulling him into a small, loving kiss.

* * *

**Aaaaand back to Sammy.**

Sam went drinking that night. His phone was constantly popping us with messages and missed calls from Katie's phone, so Sam went do a different bar than the one they had gone to the previous night. It was a little further out of town, but Sam thought the further away from Dean he was, the better.

Sam placed his shot glass hard on the counter and gestured to the bartender for another.

Dean didn't want him. He knew that. Sam had no right to drop that on him. Whatever was going on with Dean, he didn't need Sam dropping bombshells like that. Sam downed another Jack Daniels and rubbed his mouth with the back of his hand. He needed to get Dean out of his head. Focus on the job. They needed to sort out Katie.

As though his mind was being read, he felt a tap on his shoulder.

'Well, hey there, stranger,' a Texan voice drawled.

Sam's stomach dropped as he realised he didn't have Ruby's knife - he didn't have a single weapon. Stupid, stupid, stupid, he thought as he turned around. He decided to play the 'player' card - she didn't know that he had found out she was a demon.

'Oh - uh - hey,' he smiled, taking her in. Fuck, she was stunning. She was wearing a blue and black corset, very tight black jeans and heels the same blue as her corset. Sam knew this was an outfit Katie would never wear - she was too cute, too sweet. He ignored that anyway. 'Don't you look hot as Hell.'

Katie curtsied. 'Why, thank you,' she winked. 'You've been avoiding my calls, sunshine.'

'I'm sorry, baby, I'm not a 'more than one night' kind of guy.'

'I don't believe you.'

She leaned in closer. She was getting attention from every guy in the bar and she knew it. Sam moved back in his barstool a little, attempting to increase the space between them. She moved away and leaned over the bar.

'I'll have whatever he's having.'

The bartender hurried to fix her a JD. He put in on the bar and she picked it up. 'Thanks, gorgeous.'

The bartender blushed and busied himself with cleaning a glass. Katie gulped down her shot and went to lay it back down on the bar but deliberately missed it by inches.

The glass shattered on the floor and Katie let out a 'oh!' of fake surprise. 'Oopsie' she grinned at Sam, leaning down to clear up the mess.

Sam watched her as she placed her hand on a large shard of glass and ran her palm down the edge. She stood back up and smirked. 'Aw, look what I did!' she said loudly, showing the wound to him. It was wide and slowly pulsating thick demon blood down her arm.

Sam felt his pants tighten as he clutched the sides of his stool. Oh the sight, the want, the _smell_ - he knew if he didn't get out of here soon he wouldn't be able to stop himself.

'What's the matter, Sammy?' she smirked, 'afraid of a little blood?'

Sam leapt off the barstool, his cock rock hard, making a break for the door. The demon watched him leave but made no attempt to follow him.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Please review and I'll upload the next chapter ASAP! **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Okay guys. This chapter is so dirty, I wrote some filthy things... Daymmmm. Wincest heavy, I know its Wincestiel but I'm getting there! Seriously though, mature readers only! Of course, the ownership of the Winchesters stays with Kripke... For now. (muhahahahahaha.) enjoy!**

* * *

When Sam arrived back at the motel, Dean was already asleep in his bed. Castiel wasn't around so Sam went to get some water and brushed his teeth. He would tell Dean about Katie in the morning. He changed and got in his bed, laying on his back and putting an arm over his forehead.

'Sammy.'

Sam turned to his side, realising his brother was looking at him, his emerald eyes gleaming in the light of the streetlamp outside.

'Hey, Dean. I thought you were asleep.'

'I was waiting for you.'

Dean got up out of his bed and crossed the room to Sam's. Sam automatically opened his legs and let Dean's weight crush him.

'But, Dean, you said-'

'Shh, Sammy.'

Dean put his hand on his little brother's face and leant down, with his lips millimetres from Sam's.

'How do you want to do this, baby?'

Sam felt tears welling up in his eyes. This was happening, really fucking happening. Sam wanted it, more than anything, but he couldn't shake the feeling that Dean didn't really want this. Dean was smiling down at him, but the smile was fake and his hands were shaking slightly. Still, Sam needed it. Needed his brother's love once again, even just for one night.

'Make love to me, Dean.'

'Sure thing, baby,' Dean breathed and kissed him. Sam's heart exploded as his big brother's tongue explored his mouth. The ecstasy - the pure happiness that only Dean could give him - consumed his entire body, filling him up as tears spilled from the corners of his eyes.

Dean kissed them away and removed his own shirt before taking off Sam's, slowly, gently, lovingly. He moved to Sam's neck, closing his mouth over the warm skin while running his hands softly over his little brother's muscled torso. Sam put his hands on Dean's neck and lifted his head so that he could kiss him again. Sam moaned into the kiss as they rubbed their chests together, the hot warmth of each other's bodies covering them like an invisible blanket. The kiss became more heated as Dean added more tongue. Their breathing was quick now and Dean pulled his lips from Sam's and began to kiss his neck again, this time more hurriedly. He moved his mouth down to Sam's chest and tongued his right nipple while pinching the other between his fingers.

Sam's cock jumped and he ran his hands thought Dean's hair. He moaned and arched his back a little, but his pants were so tight he couldn't take it anymore.

'Dean, please-'

'I know, Sammy, shh, just let me take care of you.'

Dean abandoned Sam's nipples and continued to kiss down his body. When he reached Sam's navel he sat up and slowly pulled down the trousers that Sam was wearing, surprised to find no underwear. He chuckled. 'Commando, eh, Sammy?'

Sam didn't answer, just looked into Dean's eyes pleading him to touch him. 'Dean-'

Dean bent down and licked a stripe up Sam's cock. Sam arched his back, accidentally forcing his rock hard manhood down Dean's throat. Dean moaned around Sam's cock and began sucking slowly with his hands on Sam's hip bones.

Sam was in Heaven. Not literally, that God, but it had been nearly five years since his big brother had made him feel like this - and it was perfect. Dean was caressing every part of him, spreading warm love all over Sam's body. If Dean hadn't wanted this to start with then he definitely did now. Sam ran his fingers through Dean's beautiful hair as Dean groaned hungrily on his cock. The tension in his abdomen began to rise and he shot ropes of come down his brother's throat with shouts of 'fuck,' 'Dean' and 'oh my God.'

Dean sat up and smiled at Sam as a drop of his little brother's juices ran down his chin. He flicked his tongue out and lapped it up, his eyes on Sam as if he was starving and Sam was a slice of pecan pie.

'Sammy, let me-'

'Do it,' Sam breathed, before he knew what he was doing. His brother grinned and flipped him over as though he weighed nothing. He grabbed Sam's long hair and pulled, hard, arching Sam's back and making his ass rise higher in the air. Sam moaned, feeling Dean's hot breath on his ear.

'You like this, huh, Sammy?' He asked huskily, 'love being my little slut don't you?' He spanked Sam's ass, hard. It was true. Sam thought of himself as more of a voyeur - he loved to watch and he loved to be watched even more. But when Dean was like this, his true dominant self, Sam couldn't help but submit to him. He felt Dean's fingers around his throat and suddenly he couldn't breathe.

'Answer me you fucking whore,' Dean spat, choking him, 'fucking love being my slut don't you?'

The fingers relaxed a little. 'Yes,' Sam spluttered, 'yes, Dean, I-'

A hand came down on his ass again, harder this time. Dean's grip remained on Sam's hair.

'What did you just call me, slut?'

Tears sprang to Sam's eyes as he was spanked again. 'Sir, sir, I'm sorry sir!'

'There's a good slut. Be a good slut and spread those fucking legs for me. Filthy whore.'

Sam opened his legs wider and raised his ass higher for his big brother. He turned around, expecting Dean to be getting the lube. But Dean was just knelt there, smiling devilishly.

'Oh no, Sammy,' he laughed, 'you're gonna take this all by yourself, gonna take it like the little fucking slut you are.'

Sam groaned as Dean inserted a finger into him. Dean laughed again. 'Want more, slut?'

'Yes,' Sam gasped, backing into the finger, relishing in the burning sensation. 'Yes, sir, please fuck me.'

'Fucking whore.'

Dean couldn't hold on any longer. He pulled down his pants and spat on his hand to lube up his throbbing cock. He positioned himself against Sam's hole and teased the head around the opening.

'Please, sir, please!'

Dean chuckled and rammed his cock all the way inside of Sam with one thrust. Sam screamed in delight and immediately began backing into Dean despite the pain. Dean grabbed the younger's hips and began moving into him with slow strokes.

'Fuck - harder, please!'

'Such a little fucking slut. This not enough for you, huh?'

Sam moaned loudly and tried to palm his own erection. His hand was quickly batted away.

'I don't think so, Sammy. Gonna come just from my cock, aren't you?' Dean thrust into Sam harder than he ever had before.

Sam screamed.

'Am I interrupting?'

The Winchesters turned to the door to see the King of Hell smirking at them.

* * *

**A/N: Enter stage Crowley. Oooooh! I didn't plan on this at all, hope its not a mistake putting him in! I can tell you now though, there will be no Crowley slash whatsoever! (Sorry) review please babiesxxxxxxxxx**


End file.
